Proving Ms Granger Wrong
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: Auror Malfoy knows Hermione Granger thinks they can never get along and he also knows that this trip to Shanghai to secure trade ties for the Ministry is his chance to prove her wrong. The war was tough and Draco thinks he deserves some happiness, in Ms. Granger's arms...(Rated-M)
1. Chapter 1

**_Ministry of Magic (Thursday, 19/10/2000)_**

Auror Malfoy was ready to commit murder, it was 11:30 in the night and he was on his fifth cup of coffee or at least whatever they passed off as coffee in this godforsaken office. Ideally he should have been in bed… asleep. He had just come off a fairly long and grueling assignment that had taken him across Europe and into China and Mongolia, chasing dragon smugglers who were smuggling unhatched eggs into Mongolia, where dragons were being used in violent games. Unlike how they believed, after the death of the Dark Lord the wizerding world didn't just fall back into a state of harmony.

Wizarding communities around the world were being held in the grips of dark wizards, Voldemort's lieutenants, dispatched with armies of their own to conquer and subdue wizerding communities around the world. Most of which were small, less powerful than Britain, hidden and reclusive. They had succumbed easily, folded under the threat of violence the likes of which they had never experienced before or they simply did not have the resources to fight back. Voldemort was the spawn of Britain, they had to take responsibility. Training young men and women as quickly as possible the Ministry of Magic was sending them into hot-zones as soon as they left the Auror Academy. There was no time to spare, there were more wars to be fought.

And Draco Malfoy was one of the first to be sent, while the Malfoy family was pardoned for their actions during the Great War when it came to light that they were providing information to the Order of Phoenix there was still a great deal of hatred and suspicion regarding them but Draco could care less. He hadn't survived one Great War at the age of nineteen just to die in a no name African country where a wizard so hopped up on his own importance and power had forgotten what it was like to cast an Unforgivable.

Draco hadn't forgotten and Draco knew exactly how to make the _Cruciatus_ hurt the most, how to make the influence of the _Imperio_ last so long that the person it was cast upon forgot who they were even when it was lifted and he most certainly knew how to prolong an _Avada,_ to prolong it in a manner that the person he cast it upon felt a thousand little deaths… after all he had learned from the very best.

So at twenty Auror Malfoy fought in Cambodia where Lord Reeves Gentry, one of the Dark Lords main statistician and war chief was cowering… he left him as an indiscernible lump of flaccid pink flesh, in Ethiopia were he reduced Yaxley's stronghold into a burning pile of smithereens, in Pakistan, Gibbon's concubines found his naked body lying among the rose petals he was so fond of bathing in.

He was dangerous… the Ministry of Magic's war-animal, feared and many a time hated.

He shook his head again; his silver blond hair was dirty, still crusted with the dust of the Gobi desert and long, so long that it brushed his shoulder blades. His brown, sunburned hands held the Minister's letter with his latest assignment.

 _Guarding Hermione Granger at all costs._

….

Hermione Granger barged into the Minster of Magic's office, slamming the door behind her with the amount of force one wouldn't associate with a slim girl of around 5'1.

"Draco Malfoy." She hissed menacingly at Kingsley, "Really…Draco fucking Malfoy, you want to give me your rabid animal in my protection detail. He's more dangerous than anything I may encounter in Shanghai."

"Whilst that might be true Ms. Granger the fact remains that he would lay down his life to protect you… he is one of ours." Kingsley explained calmly

"I don't need protection Kingsley." Hermione tried reasoning. "You know who I am; you know what I'm capable of."

"It is precisely because of who you are and what you represent that we cannot allow you to go without a protection detail." Kingsley never raised his voice, but it rang with authority all the same.

"But Draco Malfoy… Kingsley this is a diplomatic mission." She implored gently.

"And Draco Malfoy comes from a long line of aristocrats, I'm sure he remembers his manners Ms. Granger." Replied the Minister calmly.

Hermione wanted to protest but it was futile, she knew that once the Minister had made up his mind she would be hard pressed to change it. So she just excused herself stiffly, throwing Shacklebolt a withering glare before departing from his office.

Draco Malfoy… the name rang ominously through her head, of-course she scoffed bitterly it was just her luck that she got him as a part of her crew during her assignment in Shanghai. This was one of most sensitive and lucrative deals she would be brokering for the English Ministry within the next week. China had always been guarded… heavily but due to Britain's recent help they were finally willing to allow trade ties to open between the two countries and as Junior Minister of External Affairs, it was Hermione Granger's duty to make sure nothing went wrong.

And Draco Malfoy was everything that could go wrong, he was 6 feet plus of pure unadulterated danger, the man wore a barely there garb of civility that allowed him to pass without people flinching in his presence but that was all. And that's where his civility ended and this was a diplomatic matter, one that had to be handled with tact and finesse. The Chinese were old world, traditional… they weren't pleased that they had to contend with a female minister for their trade talks but they'd be even less pleased if they saw Malfoy… his thin veneer of civility was exactly that… thin.

Hermione hadn't had more than a couple minutes of interaction with Draco since the Great War but she had heard the stories… they all had, Ethiopia, Fiji, Laos, Pakistan… she has seen the pictures.

She had to talk to him, explain just how much was riding on this trade deal. Britain was poor, the war and the subsequent reparations they had to give out were expensive, depleting more or less all the Ministry's resources. They needed the money that China would bring otherwise all the big projects that were on hold until the unrest in the Wizerding world came to an end would remain on hold and that included rebuilding Hogwarts to its former glory.

She stepped into the ladies room to calm her rattling nerves, in the mirror above the sink her cheeks had two hectic spots of color and her eyes were fever bright. She splashed water on her face and reapplied her lipstick, tightening the bun that held her unruly hair.

Another thing that disturbed her about Draco Malfoy… her wildfire, carnal attraction to him.

….

Hermione Granger, mused Draco would be great in bed, with a silent smirk he tuned back into whatever she was so passionately saying. It was those eyes he thought, they had captivated him during Hogwarts as well, like rich pools of Ogden's finest whiskey, surrounded by dark sooty lashes they curved almost downward in a charmingly doe like manner, except they were always shooting sparks. And that mouth, sensual full lips that hid what had to be of the most erotic things Draco had seen, a gap between her two front teeth… weren't her parents supposed to be teeth Healers or something he thought vaguely, imagining those shell pink lips wrapped around a certain part of his anatomy however pushed that vague thought out of head.

"Tell me Granger." He finally said, his voice coming out husky with arousal, "Why is it you think I can't handle an assignment as petty as protecting you." He left the end of the sentence trail off as his eyes leisurely travelled up her form.

"If you'd stop ogling for a scant second Malfoy I'll explain exactly why I don't think you should accept the assignment." Hermione retorted sharply albeit slightly breathlessly. "We don't get on, our energy could affect the outcome of this trip and you know how important it is that I secure the yes from Shanghai as soon as possible also the Chinese are traditional and look at you…" she sighed pointing to his long, dirty hair, his sunburned face and the emerald green stud that pierced the top of his left ear. "This won't be acceptable for them."

"My appearance can be altered." He said coldly, "What else do you have an objection to?"

"You and me working together!" she cried almost at once, "We don't get on, we never have… how am I supposed to work while having you around me glaring and making comments all the time."

"And doing that!" she said, pointing to his eyebrow that was raised in a sardonic expression.

"Well…" he said, uncurling himself off the chair he was lounging in and walking towards her, all 6 feet plus of barely leashed chaotic energy, "We must change that…" he said silkily and before Hermione could comprehend his words she was snatched up his arms, his warm, insolent lips probing hers apart as she opened them to protest.

Hermione felt drunk, he was warm and is chest was hard under her arms but his lips were soft, a day's worth of scruff was on his face, rubbing against her soft cheek. A strange contrast to his gentle lips, he smelt earthy… like rain and pine trees, which was strange considering he had just returned from a desert, one large hand held her much smaller body steady against his and the other was slowly detangling her carefully constructed bun… and just like he had kissed her he let her go… abruptly.

"I think that should show you exactly how I feel about you." He rasped out.

Hermione stood in shock for a moment and before she could remember where and who she was with she reached out and slapped him.

Draco caught the small hand in his and bent to whisper in her ear, "I allowed you that one sweet thing, but next time you try that I'll turn you over my knee."

Hermione hissed a curse at him and turned to leave; slamming the door hard behind her, her curly hair almost quivering with outrage… his indolent laughter followed her all the way down the hall.

Draco rubbed a hand over the cheek she had hit, an indulgent, predatory smile on his face. If that's how good Hermione Granger tasted the first time… he was going to have to sample again and again…

…

 **tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic Library (Monday, 22/10/2000)**_

Hermione needed to stop staying behind so late into the night, an ominous shiver ran down her back as she navigated the dark shelves towards the back end of her private library. It was a beautiful room; it was one of the few that had survived the war wholly intact.

She often came here to just think, it was a tall room, shelves were high up and Hermione liked the tall ladders that allowed her to go up as high as she liked, a table with a worn and comfortable chair sat near the fire, covered in parchment, ink-stains and tomes so old that they pre-dated the ministry itself.

Hermione was hiding; she was brave enough to admit that to herself, it had been a few days since she had stormed out of Draco Malfoy's office. She had not had a chance to be alone with him since then, they were both busy, called away too often to chance meetings with each other but if he had seen her on the floor or entered the elevator with her he had never missed an opportunity to rattle her, an intimate smile or a brush of a rough hand along her back or down her bare arms.

Overbearing man, she huffed, flushing even now in the darkness with the memory of his kiss. This had to be some kind of power-play, something to make her feel helpless… what else could it possibly be?

She was woman enough to admit she enjoyed his attention, but only to herself. Playing games without consent didn't seem to appeal to Malfoy either which was good because she was frankly sick of fighting of lecherous old diplomats who thought that her sleeping with them came as a part of trade deals.

In fact, she had done her utmost to dress like wallpaper, greys and blacks had become her lifesavers and the owlish glasses that made her look like a bug were handy too. It had to be done if she was to avoid calling attention to herself.

It is an unfortunate world for women, she mused sadly, where what she wore and who she was with was given more attention than then work she put in.

Hermione's heart pounded unsteadily, despite the way she had disdained the way he looked one shouldn't think about how much it really made her feel. Rough hands, masculine… that clutched her close, slightly cruel silver eyes, that seemed to mock her and best of his tall, lithe body…pressed against her, she could feel all his hard muscle against her soft body.

Her arousal hadn't abated the entire evening after their kiss and later on at home, she had brought herself orgasm just by thinking of his beautiful, low voice, whispering in her ears. Draco Malfoy looked like someone who would enjoy her everywhere, somewhere decadent with silk sheets rubbing against their smooth bodies, with low lights and the scent of pine surrounding her… to someplace rough, where he just took her up against a wall… raw and feral.

However, there was something innately suspicious about his attention, Hermione Granger's mum had raised no fool like the muggles liked to say and she far from believed that a man as good looking as Draco Malfoy was suddenly attracted to her.

Despite his (in her eyes) rather woeful reputation women flocked him like children flocked to Florean Fortescue ice-cream shop during the summer. And she was honest enough to admit that despite being criminally practical she would lick him up like one of Florean's butter-pecan cones if she wasn't so scared he'd break her heart.

Shaking her head, she tried to remove the disturbing thoughts and swiftly felt for one of the ladders she needed to climb up. She had already removed her Mary-Janes and padded up the rungs swiftly and with practised ease. The book she needed was quite high up and she was just about to reach it when a low growl from behind her made her aware of another presence beside hers in her library.

"Why the fuck are you up there, Granger?" barked Draco Malfoy, "Get down before you break your reckless, little neck."

God, she was a sight Draco had to admit, full breasts that tapered into round hips and long legs. It was true she wasn't blessed in the height department but by Merlin, she was a luscious little package.

After last week's slap, he only wanted more of a taste of those sweet lips. Hemione Granger was not what you would call classically beautiful but the intelligence gleaming behind those wide eyes and the quirk of her lips that told you in no uncertain terms that she probably was smarter than you was sexy as hell to Draco. Vapid women weren't his cup of tea anymore.

Despite what people liked to think of him Draco Malfoy was not a hothead, he wasn't a fucking Gryffindor who ran into situations willy-nilly with no plans of self-perseveration. But by all that was holy in this world, Hermione Granger drove him to it. Her slim legs were covered in sheer silk hose and if she was slightly further up he could have seen under her dove grey skirt.

She looked like a prim little school teacher and suddenly his cock was straining the front of his black pants uncomfortably. Dove grey skirt and a soft white blouse that was both feminine and alluring and demure at the same time hinted at a lacy bra hidden underneath, her curly hair was caught up in a complicated twist that Draco had no patience for and her warm eyes were hidden behind prim glasses.

"Malfoy…?" Hermione moved suddenly, startled… she righted herself and moved slowly down the ladder "What in the world are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked curiously. "Did you send ahead…oh!" she murmured startled, he had moved so swiftly. His tall frame now bracketed her ladder, his muscular arms around her head.

"Merlin Granger, you are so reckless…" he said softly, leaning close to her ear, his voice mocking. "No wonder they're sending me with you to Shanghai."

Hermione glared at him haughtily, "I kept myself, Harry and Ron, alive while I hunted for Horcruxes and saved most of your lives, you know… I'm not a pampered Pure-Blood who was allowed to sit inside her castle and watch while we slaughtered people… I had to fight tooth and nail for my right to stand and be acknowledged as your equal Draco Malfoy." She breathed gently, trying to make this arrogant man not affect her by sheer force of will.

His eyes turned sober, all that disdain replaced by solemn apologies, "I know, sweet thing and I do want to apologise, there is no justification, no excuses. I had a brain, I knew what I was doing wrong. With you especially I have much to apologise for."

Hermione was startled, an apology was the last thing she had expected.

While he spoke, his big hands snaked around her wrists, pulling her closer between his strong legs… his lips skimmed gently over her shoulder before he leaned in slowly and said, "Did you know I've dreamed of doing this since the third year… well, not exactly this." He laughed breathily, "But just being this close to you…"

Hermione stared up into those shifting silver eyes just as he pushed her body closer, pressing down on her lips gently one muscular arm snaking around her waist, "One taste of you that day just wasn't enough…I figured if I survived this war and everything else I've ever done. I would let myself be near you, that was the one and only thing I could give to myself." His lips were soft and slightly chapped, he tasted of smoke and the bitter black coffee he so enjoyed.

"Mint tooth-paste." Hermione laughed breaking away from the kiss, "You came here with the intention of kissing me."

"I had to try." He said, the famous Malfoy smirk on his face, his nose skimmed her delicate throat.

"And what makes you think Malfoy… that I would accept your apology."

"Because you're Hermione fucking Granger and if you can start a coalition to free House-Elves then you sure as hell can forgive me." He growled against her throat. "But also, sweet thing because you have a massive heart and a capacity for forgiveness that brings me to my knees and if you just give me a single chance…a single chance… I swear, on everything I hold dear that I won't ever do anything that could even remotely hurt you ever again." He said vehemently

Hermione fought not to let her small smile show, of course, she was more than a bit taken aback by his confession. Draco Malfoy had just admitted that he fancied her during school and asked for her forgiveness.

"Oh, how the tables have turned Mr Malfoy, are you admitting to wanting a lowly mudblood like myself?" She said a bit coolly, deciding to not talk about the other bit just yet.

"That really is a filthy word, Granger." Malfoy husked without lifting his head from its rested between the crook of her neck, "For shame…"

Hermione sputtered with righteous indignation reaching out to push him away from herself, Malfoy caught her much smaller hands in his own and leaned in, "Wouldn't you rather kiss than fight, Granger? If you pick the latter, you'd be a fool and the Hermione Granger I know certainly isn't a fool."

Hermione shrugged him away further and frowned, "Why the full-frontal assault, Malfoy? It isn't your style."

"Like I said to you the other night Granger, there are many things about me that have changed. And can we do away with the last-names, please? I've had my tongue in your mouth more than once now, I think that gives me the right to call you Hermione, Hermione…" he said silkily… gently.

"They were unexpected kisses Malfoy, I won't let you catch me off guard again." Hermione said firmly, "I forgive you Malfoy but there will be no more kissing, you and I don't work and I don't indulge in casual flings."

"Maybe that's exactly what you need to indulge in, Hermione."

"Why are you here Malfoy?" Sighed Hermione

"Draco." He corrected gently, "I've just come to go over your security detail, Hermione."

Hermione grit her teeth, she of all people certainly didn't require a security detail. She had spent the majority of her seventh year keeping Harry and Ron alive, speaking of those two Hermione made a mental note to go see Harry later this week. He and Ron were busy as well, like Draco they were involved in the 'cleanup' left after Voldemort was defeated.

Hermione knew this was a pointless struggle to indulge in, so she just gestured towards the desk in the room and asked Malfoy if he'd prefer tea or coffee.

A tray appeared on the well-loved desk bearing two chipped mugs and two steaming pots of their preferred beverages. Earl Grey with a hint of lemon for Hermione and coffee…black for Malfoy.

"This is much better than the swill we have to drink down at the Auror office, Granger," Draco said lazily leaning back in his chair, sipping his coffee. Watching as Hermione Granger grew more and more agitated, he well knew that she didn't require any help staying alive, but he had especially asked for this assignment. He had been incredibly shocked when the Minister actually consented to him guarding her without any questions asked.

After years of watching Hermione Granger from far, Draco had finally decided to make his move, the catalyst… a near fatal explosion during his last assignment in Vietnam, the spell had hit Scholes's stronghold at a rather weak spot. Draco didn't think McIntyre who was only 18 and part of the fresh crop of recruits had meant to cause that much damage but the building crumbled like a child's playing blocks.

The screams of the muggles inside who had been unable to Apparate still rang in Draco's ears, his own wand arm was crushed beyond repair… he still carried the scar, there were only so many things magic could heal.

That day when he lay crushed under the weight of the heavy grey stone, a wound on his forehead oozing thick red blood down onto his face, that he had been unable to even wipe it away. His arm twisted beyond recognition, piss and blood staining his black pants he swore that when he returned to England next he would make Hermione Granger his.

"Are you listening Malfoy?" Hermione's voice had gone shrill with agitation, "Well show me this security detail then?" she demanded

Draco gulped nervously, he had completely lied about coming to discuss the detail with her. Honestly, he'd had enough of running into her on elevators and trying to catch her in her office. If this woman was determined to avoid him, he was equally determined to corner her.

Draco knew from the way Hermione kept wetting her lips and her nervous darting eyes that she was aroused but she was skittish like a kitten, so he had to slow and gentle with his seduction.

"Ah yes the security detail, 8 men are going to travel with you. Myself included."

"8 men!" she spluttered indignantly, "That's far too many Malfoy! I do not require that many babysitters!"

"Hermione." He said quietly once she had gone on a rant, "I refuse…look at me." He said reaching out and turning her face towards him, "I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"But eight, Malfoy." she said helpless, "That's too many to waste on just this program."

"Hermione do you know what you represent to the wizarding community in Britain?" he asked gently. "You represent hope, a new way forward. By Merlin, you represent the idea of throwing out ancient and dated thought processes and welcoming and embracing a community that exists without the borders of blood-purity and the ideas of superiority over either wizard or creature. Do you realize how many people you have angered with the mere ideas of what you represent?"

"I…I…"

"You're important, just let us protect you. There's no harm in it. You have proven your worth."

Hermione was speechless, Draco Malfoy wasn't just the Ministry's war animal he was a devastatingly intelligent man who knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Her whole life in the wizarding community she had sought to bring down prejudice, bigotry and hatred and he knew, he knew what this meant to her and he was willing to help her... her way.

"Now come, I think we've both been in this building far too long." He said holding out his hand.

This was a big step if Hermione took his hand now he would presume liberties that she wasn't sure she was ready to give just yet. But by Merlin, she wanted to take his hand. Feel the rough heat of his fingers around hers and so for once in her life Hermione 'very practical' Granger decided to risk it all and take the hand of the handsome Slytherin waiting for her.

"I promise not to ravish you on the streets of Diagon Alley." He said as she slipped her hand into his, a slightly predatory smile on his face.

"Where are we going?" she asked, breathless at the flashing smile on his devasting face.

"To get some ice-cream maybe." He replied with a wink.

…

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

Draco Malfoy was a reasonable man, truly but he hadn't had a chance to even look at Granger for the last week and a half, since their impromptu jaunt into Diagon Alley. First and foremost, he was suffering the worst case of Blue Balls in his adult life.

He had had his fair share of partners, sex wasn't particularly sacred for his class. In fact, much like most aristocratic families in England wizarding aristocracy showed much of the same disdain towards social convention. And sex for Draco had rarely been for pleasure; since the death of The Dark Lord and the subsequent wars, sex had become a form of stress relief or information gathering. An endless parade of nameless… faceless bodies in the night, everyone had different opiates and for Draco Malfoy it was sex. Draco certainly had a type if he was picking them just for a night, beauty… women …men it didn't matter, unusual beauty fascinated Draco.

It was rare for him too many nights in a row by himself and by Merlin he was getting impatient, like a great cat with its prey he wanted Granger and he wanted her now. But his little kitten was either extremely busy or avoiding him, if it was the latter one he would have to suss her out.

He walked out of the training dome and made his way towards the elevator; their underground training arena was kept very separate from the rest of the Ministry. He had just sweated his way through a five-hour training routine with some of the new Aurors joining their ranks. It wasn't long now, most of Voldemort's sentinels were dead. Only hours ago, Shacklebolt had mentioned that there would be no more requirement for such massive send outs. Maybe the new crop of young wizards and witches leaving Hogwarts would finally have a chance to decide what they wanted to do rather than being thrown into more war.

Ignoring the appreciative glances thrown his way by a couple of the trainee's he made his way onto the elevator and punched in Granger's floor.

…..

Hermione was having a devil of a time focusing on the papers in front of her. Tomorrow was the day… the day that was going to kickstart an entire week in the company of that enigmatic man that made the lower half of her belly quiver in delight. She still didn't know what to make of their 'date' was it even considered a date? She never knew/understood the proper protocol of these social interactions? Should she owl him? Call upon him? (Merlin, that was certainly Victorian and very proper? Hang my bonnet up along with my parasol please Jeeves.)

Hermione had read far too many romance books and had several ideas on how she could play of their next meeting. Also, the help of her favourite Carrie, Samantha, Charlotte and Miranda to help her out in case anything went wrong. Sex and the City had often leant itself as an excellent learning guide for her awkward self. Whilst lost in her musing Hermione didn't catch the voice of her assistant Matthew telling someone is very harried tones that she wasn't really taking meetings at the moment.

Draco Malfoy barged in, still in his training clothes and Hermione quite forgot to breathe. Wicked man she thought uncharitably…what an absolutely wicked man. The dragon skin breeches were dyed black and hugged his muscular thighs quite well, tucked into boots that looked slightly worse for wear and a plain white shirt, open at the throat revealing a column of warm, slightly tanned skin and wiry blond hair, Draco Malfoy looked simply furious with her.

"Hermione…" he growled, "How have you been, kitten?"

"You really shouldn't call me that, you know." She said clearing her throat. "And I have been well, Draco." She said primly.

"Not hiding then?" he asked mockingly

"You're simply too rude Draco." She huffed, "I have been busy…not that I owe you an explanation."

Hermione barely had any time to register his movements, in an instant he was behind her desk, swirling her chair to face him. His large hands held the armrests as he glared down at her. "Say something now if you want to." He murmured "Otherwise I'm going to kiss you."

She really had tried to stay away from him, but Draco's sheer magnetism drew her in and she was as helpless as a moth draw to a flame. She adored his eyes, they flashed like mercury making those funny tingles return to belly.

Draco didn't need her to second guess her assent so swiftly he bent, his lips plundering hers in an out and out war. She wanted to pull him closer, her hands reached up to pull him down, further into the ravenous kiss that seemed to short-circuit her brain.

"Are you expecting anyone this afternoon?" he rasped, lifting his head… his hands already working on unravelling the fucking complicated knot she had tied her hair into. She shook her head mutely and he silently cast a locking charm on the door.

"Matthew…?" she began to protest

"Has been instructed not to bother us…" he finished for her.

"Draco, you can't just barge in…" she sighed.

"Spare me kitten, I don't plan on our first time being in a dingy little Ministry office I promise you, but I've been waiting to taste you for at least a week now." He rasped, his voice husky with desire.

The blush that travelled up Hermione's cheeks made Draco want to strip her just to see how far that blush went. She was utterly delectable, she was the kind of pretty that wasn't anything exceptional but that drew you towards it with its warmth. Warm eyes, warm skin… sweet warm lips.

He drew her closer, his hands under her bottom, lifting her to place her upon her desk. Merlin she was soft, pressed against him as she was he could feel everything, soft thighs to cradle his cock, soft breasts and arse. He wanted to take her away and keep her in a big bed and fuck until they were too tired to even think.

"God Granger…" he murmured into the soft baby curl beside the shell of her ear, "You're soft, everywhere aren't you? I just want to lay you out and suck on your sweet pussy all day long."

Hermione moaned under her breath, no one had ever spoken to her like this. Her body felt like it was burning, Draco's rough fingers travelled up and down the length of her leg. Who knew that the back of your knee could be so sensitive? She could feel every stroke all the way to her clit. Her nipples _ached_ …she wanted him to do something…anything…

"Kiss me Draco." She whispered trying to get closer. He rose to tower over her, ignoring her demand to instead focus on his task of unravelling her braid. Her hair crackled free, soft and curly all around her flushed face.

He bent again, this kiss was less aggressive. More of an exploration, so lost was she in the wonderful sensations of his lips that she barely noticed him unbuttoning her blouse's buttons. Before the cold air could even shock her skin, his warm hands were on her breasts. Gently flicking her nipples through her lacy bralette.

"Draco!" she moaned into his mouth as he gave a gentle tug. He silently inclined his head with a cocky grin before kissing down her throat. Pausing to suck on the tender skin where her neck met her shoulder and moving along down towards her breasts.

"You have beautiful breasts." He said in a gravelly voice, "Tell me what you want Hermione? Say Draco suck my nipples, offer them to me."

She shook her head; part stubbornness and part shyness.

"Don't you want me put my mouth on you?" he said

"I can't say it Draco… it's embarrassing." She whispered mortified.

He smiled a feral smile before gently tugging again, her back arched in pleasure. "Oh please..." she whimpered.

He decided that torturing her could come after her first orgasm, bending his head he gently laved one tight bud through the lace of her bra, giving its twin attention by gently rubbing it in circles.

Hermione whimpered, Draco's warm mouth was sending arrows of pleasure down her body. Her damp panties would be sopping by the time he left she thought absently.

"Do you want me to put a finger in that pretty pussy, sweet thing?" he said, smirking around her breast.

How could this one thing feel so good? She has never felt like this with Ron, with Draco he could arouse her with a few words, a knowing smile and these…these magical fingers of his. Rough and warm travelling over her body like it was something to be revered.

"Draco," she said boldly

"Yes kitten." He purred

"Please…please…" a helpless pink blush burned her cheeks and Draco decided to take pity on her. He slid a knee in between her legs, where her warmth beckoned his aching cock and slid a hand down to her skirt. As she rocked against his knee he pushed aside her panties to where her cunt was weeping for him.

"So wet for me" he growled in to her ear before capturing her mouth in another drugging kiss.

It didn't take much for Hermione and before long she was making soft cooing sounds against Draco's lips, her hips undulating as she tried to get some friction.

Hermione felt a great wave of _something_ and it was as if a great tide had loosened inside her… her climax came.

Draco caught her in his arms as she came, her breath huffing and puffing against his chest, her eyes dazed and her face soft and relaxed.

"Do not…" he said into her ear, "Under any circumstances avoid me kitten…"

…

 _ **A/N-**_ **another chapter complete, as you may have noticed I have decided to extend this story beyond the specified 3 chapter. Why you ask, well I felt like it really.**

 **I would really appreciate some reviews. It really does make my day to read them!**

 **In terms of inspiration, a lot of Draco's characterisation is inspired by some of the heroes in Elizabeth Hoyte's Maiden Lane series *whoohhh fans self***

 **I'd love to know your expectations as a reader of this story and what you would like for this to progress into, since I've only just gotten back into writing I'm trying my hand out with some light-hearted stories before going into something that requires my research and commitment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Ministry of Magic (Friday 29/10/2000)**

 _Draco's father had always considered emotion for the masses._

" _A man of the venerable House of Malfoy does not display something as base as emotion, my son and it would do you well to remember that." Draco had no trouble at all recalling that particular conversation with his father._

 _At the age of six, like most young boys he idolized his father._

 _Handsome Lucius Malfoy, Lucius the Beautiful, Lucius the Bold with his unflinching mercury gaze and pin straight blond hair. Lucius who towered over young Draco like a Viking from one of the little boy's story books, handsome Lucius who's face remined unflinching when he removed his dragon leather belt and whipped his whimpering son into submission, bold Lucius who locked thirteen year old Draco inside the venerable house of Malfoy's dungeons in the dark to 'build his character', beautiful…blond Lucius who allowed the reptilian monstrosity into Draco's home of horrors. The price of upholding the values of the venerable house of Malfoy… purity…tradition…blood and was now Draco's blood._

 _Raw and red splattered around him like red clouds on a particularly vengeful sunset. His pure blood was the only thing his damn father gave a fuck about. He was uncommonly gleeful to see it spill like a gushing waterfall…_

Draco jerked awake; he could feel the hammering of his pulse like the loud sound of waves crashing against rocks and feel sweat drip down his back; heavy and wet. His head felt like lead and his soul felt like it was trapped under Sisyphus's rock.

He had fallen asleep on an uncomfortable cot provided by the Ministry in rooms adjacent to the Auror training arena. He rarely overindulged in alcohol, but old friends had been in town and far be it from Draco Malfoy to deny a good bevy out into their fair city of London.

"Fuck me, that's rank." He muttered pulling his shirt off his sweat slicked back.

Like most Aurors on active duty Draco preferred to sleep in Ministry provided accommodation no matter how janky due to the tendency of being called out at any odd hour.

Not that he had a home after leaving Hogwarts, he had refused to return to the Manor after finishing his final year of schooling and could honesty care less if the hell house burned down to smithereens. Much of Draco prowess on the battlefield was due to the fact that he just didn't give a damn anymore.

 _Why would one be afraid to die when they had nothing to return to?_

His father lay rotting in prison and his mother was half mad in some distant northern Abbey run by a matrilineal clan of Wiccans. He loved his mother, but he was man enough to admit that staying in Malfoy Manor wasn't the best decision for her.

Her memories of her own destroyed home and her treatment at Voldemort and his Death-Eaters hands was something his rather frail mother could not handle, and she had chosen instead to retreat into her own memories. Memories of a time when she had been happy with her two sisters at her parent's home.

Memories that did not include Draco or Lucius. She had rare moments of lucidity during which she was the same witty, beautiful Narcissa Malfoy; with her biting charm and guileless humour but those moments were few and far in between. These days she didn't even remember she had a son.

So, Draco had simply chosen not to return to Malfoy Manor. He knew that one day the fighting would stop and one day he would finally have to deal with the life in England; a life that lay in shambles but lucky for him today was not that day.

He loosened his breeches and untied his boots before walking into the tiny bathroom to shower off the stink of his night of debauchery. It was barely five in the morning, he had slept for maybe 3 hours… a fitful sleep interrupted by nightmares much like the one that had woken him. But then again Draco hadn't had a decent nights sleep in over five years.

The hot water washed over him and taking a deep breath Draco tried to cleanse his mind of the blood splattered images left behind by his own psyche.

...

Today was the day Hermione Granger set of for Shanghai, she was nervous. She had spent the entire night packing and unpacking her bags trying to find a suitable mix of professional and approachable. She had a week to secure a yes from the Chancellor of the Chinese Ministry of Trade Chin-Tong. Much like the meaning of his name Chin was indeed golden.

Hermione had thoroughly researched the Chancellor which had been rather difficult due to the lack of information pertaining the Chinese Ministry found in the public domain but what she had found was impressive.

Chin-Tong, 27 years of age, a man behind the Chinese Ministry's economic boom was shrewd and incredibly conservative. In his five-year tenure as Chancellor of Trade and Finance he had increased the Wizarding community's overall prosperity by over 20%, currently China was the world's largest exporter of magically refined gold which was used in everything from medicinal potions to cosmetics.

He was also a known philanderer and misogynist; she had heard horror stories about his behaviour during International Wizarding Summits and could only hope that her status as a war heroin afforded her a measure of respect. She did not want to have to hand him his balls in his hands and walk away with nothing. Her instructions by the senior minster had been the same as what she had instructed Draco; above all else…diplomacy.

….

Draco Malfoy was not jealous… jealousy was not an emotion a Malfoy was familiar with. Yet he swore under his breath as he saw her running towards the Apparation point they were meant to meet at in pencil thin heels, her gleaming olive legs on display under a short burgundy dress that made her wide whiskey eyes seem like deep pools of darkness.

His men were staring he thought with bemusement, why did that make him want to rip their eyes out?

"Malfoy! I do apologize for being late!" Hermione stopped in front of Draco Malfoy who had indeed cleaned up for their visit to China, "Last minute emergency in the office." She explained licking her lips nervously, he looked good… too good she thought bitterly.

His long hair was pulled back and tied in a careless que and his scruffy training clothes had been replaced by pair of brand new breeches and jet black robes that did nothing to hide the muscular width of his shoulders. She would vehemently deny if anyone ever asked but she absloutly adored his careless, raw beauty. There was really no other way to describe Draco Malfoy, despite the sunburn and the rather sarcastic twist of his lips she couldn't help but notice his strong jaw and fine sliver eyes, his dark brows and plush lips; the cupids bow bisected by a scar.

He hadn't bothered to shave his day old stubble but rather than detracting from his appeal it only enhanced it.

He was studying her with one eyebrow raised in a mocking manner. "It would be difficult for the Ministry to function even a single day without you, wouldn't it Granger?" he intoned sarcastically.

Fuck, Draco hadn't meant for it to come out that sharp. He watched as her eyes brimmed with hurt and then rapidly replace the hurt with anger. He was trying to sleep with her, not make her detest him more than she did already but he could barely resist when she apologized so sweetly.

"I'd suggest keeping a check on snide comments like that when we're in China, Malfoy." She said curtly, turning her back to him to dismiss him in a very prim and ladylike manner.

He grinned, he wanted to kiss her until that prim, ladylike façade melted completely. Even her wild curls were tamed today, pulled back into a very neat bun. Draco definatly had a thing for Ms. Granger's hair, he wanted to tangle his fingers within it to see if it really was the many shades of honey and amber he caught glimpses of here and there, if indeed she was hiding a hidden stand of auburn. So lush and full that it made a man want to grab on when he plundered her soft mouth.

"You are the boss, sweet thing." He said.

"As long as you remember that Malfoy, I'm sure we'll get on just fine this trip." She replied caustically before holding out a hand for the Portkey.

"Ah ah…" he said mockingly, "Before we depart… allow me to introduce my men to you."

Hermione inclined her head gracefully, telling him to continue silently.

"Meet Fitzgerald, McIntyre, Ryes and of course you know Zabini. The other three will follow along tonight. Each of these men are here for your protection Hermione and they will protect you with their lives… so try not to get yourself into a dangerous situation because I'm quite attached to each one of them." Malfoy said jokingly.

The men laughed lightly, bantering back and forth like they were old friends. Hermione was quite curious about Draco's obvious respect and his friendship with the men barring Blaise who she knew had been his friend right from Hogwarts. But it wasn't the right time to ask, she simply smiled at all four before reaching out to shake their hands firmly.

"It's a pleasure meeting you gentlemen, I hope to get acquainted or in some cases reacquainted." Throwing a smile towards the swarthy Italian, "well."

The young Irish lad with carrot coloured hair blushed a furious shade of red before stammering out, "Ms. Granger… if I may?" he stumbled over his words to get them out in a hurry, "Me niece is a mighty big fan of yers, do you think you could send a picture back with me. She'll be well pleased."

"Of course!" grinned a delighted Hermione, "And what is your name young man?"

"Patrick Ms. Granger." He said, his face going even redder if that was possible.

Draco knew logically Fitz wasn't trying to flirt with Granger, but logic rarely helped him when it came to Hermione Granger and it certainly didn't stop him from wanting to shove his fist into the young 18 year old Fitz's face.

" _How utterly unbecoming"_ Lucius's cold voice rang through his head as it often did when he least wanted it to.

"Shall we?" he asked silkily, handing Hermione the old broach that was meant to be their mode of transportation. Everyone paired off and took a hold of their Portkey's and Draco's hand covered Hermione's much smaller one; engulfing her in warmth. "Just a few more minutes." He whispered into her ear, grinning as she jerked away. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"My apologies for being curt with you earlier on, Hermione." He said, his voice low as to not carry over to the men stood around them.

Hermione flushed, "You've really become quite adept at apologies, haven't you Malfoy?"

"What can I say love?" he grinned toothily, "When one issues as many as I have, the ego aspect soon becomes pointless to hold onto."

"That's a very mature way of looking at it."

"Oh, I'm mature in so many ways Hermione… you have no idea…"

"And there you go ruining it all over again."

…

 **A/N- Hello hello, apologies for the lack of updates. I was super busy moving to a new house, so I could not write as much unfortunately.**

 **As you may have noticed this was kind of a filler chapter, my apologies for the lack of smut but I think some background on my Draco was much needed in this story! The smut will be back in full force next chapter (read on beyond the A/N for a sneak peek!)**

 **As per usual, I would love it if you reviewed! I love reading feedback, really makes my day.**

 **As you may know just before I disappeared of the fanfiction sphere I had a ton of stories I was working on, obviously those stories are now three years old and my writing style has matured quite a bit since then (old readers will know) however I do think a lot of those ideas were quite good and would like to pick some of them back up. Please feel free to send me a message/leave in the review section is there is anyone of my 'abandoned' stories that you would like me to take back up! (Pick some historicals I miss writing those)**

 **Inspiration for Hermione in this particular story comes from Sarah McLean, who is by far one of my fav authors!**

…..

 ** _Chapter V (Sneak-peek)_**

" _What the fuck is wrong with you Granger!?" Draco fairly exploded, "You aren't meant to galivant around by yourself."_

" _Draco Malfoy let me make one thing clear I have never in my life taken instruction from a man and you listen well… I'm not going to start taking any now." Hermione shouted back, her curls crackling with furious energy. "Do you understand what is at stake here?"_

" _I don't care about what is at stake if you're not safe." He said reaching for her._

" _No… don't…" she tried batting his hands away weakly, "This isn't the way arguments work, Malfoy!"_

" _What can I say Granger, you telling me off like an errant school boy has an incredibly arousing effect on me." He said, raising his eyebrows mockingly lecherous; his anger dissipating for a moment, "But don't forget Hermione, I am here to protect you and you have to let me do my job."_

 _Before she could open her mouth to protest it was covered by a warm masculine one, his lips firm yet gentle as he allowed her enough freedom to break the connection any time she wanted. But Hermione's scary practicality was often a traitor when it came to Malfoy, deserting her to her base instincts that made her want to pull him close and have her way with him._

 _So she did exactly that…_


End file.
